


Soft Glow

by Chancy_Lurking



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 02:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/473496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chancy_Lurking/pseuds/Chancy_Lurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is away from home when a thunderstorm wakes up Peter, leaving Tony to deal with a crying baby all on his own… Ok, well, not really, he’s got Steve on the phone, but that's beside the point...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Glow

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work (and I'm having trouble formatting), but I like it so it'll be my hello to Ao3 and the Avenger's fandom. Enjoy!

Tony pressed his blue tooth into his ear, as he got out of bed, “Steve, we’re fine.” He said instantly, rubbing his face, “We’re on our own power grid, remember? Our lights don’t go off…” He pushed the bedroom door open, crossing the hall directly into the nursery.

“Are you sure?” Steve asked through the phone, looking out the window of his hotel room into the pouring rain, “Is Peter ok? Is he crying?”

“Yeah, I think the thunder scared him,” Tony waddled comically over to the crib, trying to sooth the crying baby, “Shh shh shh, Pete, it’s ok. Daddy’s here…” He said, gently rubbing Peter’s chest, “Uncle Thor is just playing around…”

“Ok, well, rock him and put him back to bed…” Steve said, sitting down on his own bed, arms itching to hold his son. “He usually likes the rain, so…”

“Daddy’s good with play time,” Tony said, picking up Peter and resting him, resistance and all, against his shoulder, “He prefers Papa to put him to sleep…”

Steve half laughed, “Gee, I wonder why.” He lay back, watching the ceiling in thought for a moment, “…Ok, keep your voice down. Where are you?”

“In the _nursery_.” Tony said, tone giving a distinct hint of duh.

“Are the curtains closed?” 

Tony continued to bounce Peter as he turned to check, “No, but you know he doesn’t like the dark-.“

“Close them and take off your shirt.” Steve said as plainly as if he’d asked Tony to grab Peter’s bottle.

Tony paused, his eyes narrowing in suspicion, “…Steve, if you tell me to nurse him or something, I swear I’ll-…”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Just trust me!” He laughed.

And it was only because he had a baby screaming in his other ear, that he put Peter back in the crib, turning away from his heartbreaking eyes. He closed the pale blue curtains before stripping off his wife beater, “…Ok, oh wise baby tamer, what now?”

“Now grab Peter and sit in the rocker. Hold him in your lap…” Steve crawled back into bed, holding the phone against one ear.

“I’m sorry, I could hardly hear you over the cry-…” Tony’s snarky comment ran out as soon as he sat down. Peter continued to whine a bit, but the crying stopped. His little hand drifted to the softly glowing spot in his dad’s chest, eyes sleepily entranced.

Steve smirked on the other end of the line, “He stopped crying didn’t he?”

Tony pouted, “…He’s still sniffling.”

“But he’s watching the arc reactor.”

“Ok, are you psychic or something?” Tony sneered, before watching Peter gurgle and pat his hand against the arc reactor. “…Is it that fascinating, bud?” He asked softly.

“It’s a pretty glowing spot in his daddy’s chest. Yes, it’s amazing.” Steve replied, quite honestly.

Tony smirked, “You think it’s pretty?”

Steve ignored the heat in his face, “Off topic. Now, tell him about sciencey stuff.”

Tony looked confused, “What?”

Steve rolled onto his side, “It’ll help him get to sleep.”

“Are you messing with me, ol’ man?” He asked, making faces at Peter.

“Stop teasing him.” Steve smiled, somehow knowing what his husband was doing, “Explain the periodic table or something…”

Tony smiled softly when Peter giggled at him, “Most kids would like a lullaby.” He mumbled, continuing to rock slowly.

“Well Tony, we don’t want to scare him, so…”

“ _Ijustgaveyouthefinger._ Element number one is hydrogen…”

Steve laughed, “That’s it. In the softest, deepest voice you have… Think radio DJ.”

Tony resisted the urge to roll his eyes, “It’s a loner and only has 1 valence electron with is the sparky part on the ring outside the nucleus which his the house part…” He started, and for about five minutes continued to give a description of the periodic table that would have most science teachers pulling out their hair.

“Just keep talking…” Steve whispered, voice clogged with sleep.

Tony paused, raising and amused eyebrow, “…Am I putting you to sleep too, Rogers?”

Steve smiled, eyes slipping closed, “Heh. A bit.” He said, but Tony was hardly listening, watching as Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, not opening again.

“…Aaaaand he’s out.” He whispered, as he slowing stopped rocking, holding Peter close to him.

“Good job, Dad.” Steve said, switching the phone to his other ear.

“Thanks, Pop.” Tony smirked, as he crossed over to put Peter back in his crib. He rested his arms on the railing, watching him.

“I love you.” Steve said, suddenly.

Tony, looking down at Peter and hearing these words, found himself a bit too struck with I-have-a-legit-family-now feelings to speak, “…I love you, too, Steve.” He said after a moment, brushing some of Peter’s hair away from his face, “Come home soon.”

“I will. Goodnight, Tony.” Steve said, nearly asleep as he ended the call.


End file.
